


It Isn't A Dream

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erebor, F/M, Not a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the quest to reclaim Erebor, Kili and company are joined by another member that Gandalf decided would be good to bring along, given their fighting skills and history of her people with the history of the Dwarves. But from first sight, the youngest Prince falls madly in love with her and tries very thing to have her until she finally let's up on fighting him. But Thorin is furious with his nephew's actions and chases her away. But when Kili needs her the most, will she defy the Mountain King's threats and save Kili, or stay away and let him die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> ( Set up, I know Dwarves are suppose to be something like 4'5 to 5' ft. tall, but in this I wanted them at the height of men, but still be Dwarves in as normal. )

Kili brushed the back of his hand over her smooth cheek as he leaned forward towards her. She swallowed feeling his warm skin and breath on her. Both of their hearts pounded loud and rhythmically against their ribs as they looked into one another's eyes, lips ghosting against each other before she pulled away from him and turned her face away to the side. Kili frowned, hurt, resting his fingertips to her turned away cheek and gently turning her face back to him. He leaned forward more, resting his forehead gently against hers.

“What's wrong, Luna?” he whispered so the sleeping company couldn't hear them.

“We can't do this, Kili.” she whispered back, dropping her eyes to the floor between them. “We've just met a few days ago and your uncle would kill us, or at least me.”

“My uncle doesn't tell me what to do.” Kili replied, tracing the line of her jaw delicately. “I want to do this, it's all I thought about since I met you.” he confessed.

Luna shook her head, squeezing her eyes closed.

“That sounded better in my head.” Kili added, frowning and feeling stupid for saying it.

Luna actually laughed aloud, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Kili smiled brightly, reaching out to catch the long single platinum blonde braid in Luna's loose flowing hair in his first three fingers. Luna watched at him softly as he caressed her braid with his thumb, he looked lost to her as his hand moved down to the ornate bead at the bottom of her braid.

“What's this mean?” He asked, turning the bead and trying to make out the markings and design.

“It's like the stone your mother gave you, but instead of reminder to come home, it's reminder of who I and my people were.” she told him.

“Were?” Kili frowned, looking up at her.

Luna nodded, “We shattered apart long ago and never got back together as a people again.” she whispered quieter, hurt washing over her face.

Kili looked at her and his heart wrenching seeing her pain and sadness, part of him understood it too though. But another part of him, told him that he didn't understand it to the degree that she did. Cupping the side of her neck in his hand, Kili pulled her to him, almost into his lap and pressed his lips to hers in a deep and warm kiss. Luna rested a hand on Kili's side and one on his shoulder, pressing closer to him. The kiss deepened, their tongues dancing together as Kili moved his hands around Luna's waist and pulled her to straddle his lap as his sat on his chair. He stood, his chair pushing back as he did, he turned and carried Luna upstairs to the second floor of the abandoned house they and the company had made a settlement for the night in. Holding her with one tight arm around her waist, Kili began to kneel down, but stopped and broke their kiss. 

“What?” Luna panted lightly, gently brushing his dark hair away from his face. “What's wrong?”

“Just wait here a moment.” Kili answered, setting her on her feet and disappearing back down to the ground level. 

Luna frowned, watching after him and then his shadow on the stairwell walls. He was gone briefly and returned with his heavy wool and leather cloak and a blanket, he laid out his cloak on the floor and opened the blanket, but left it in a pile beside the cloak, then turned to Luna and smiled, the smile that had started all of this an hour earlier.

“Formalities now, Kili?” Luna said, with a teasing smirk.

“You have such beautiful skin,” he told her, brushing his fingers over her cheek and into her hair, pressing a baby kiss to her lips. “I would be ashamed to mark it on such a rough surface.” he whispered, ghosting his lips from hers and over her partly exposed neck.

Luna moaned softly as Kili's lips lighted over her skin and the cove of her pointed ear, raising goosebumps in their wake. She began to moan louder, loud enough for the others to hear, but Kili swallowed it down in a kiss and his large, but nimble, fingers unclasped and unstrung the ties and clasps of her clothing and bared her light tan skin to the light of the crescent moon pouring in through the missing glass window. Kili put an arm around her waist, taking her off her feet and turning around and carefully going to his knee and laying Luna down on his cloak. He moaned, pressing his lips to her strong pulse point in her neck as her hands wondered to the buckles, buttons and ties of his clothing, pushing his over robe off his shoulders and his shirt over his head, her hands pressed over his tight and muscular chest, digging her dull nails into the skin of Kili's ribs, making him groan. Luna smirked turning her face into Kili's neck and hair as he trailed kisses over her neck, shoulder and collarbone. She tugged on the strings of his trousers and pulled them open as Kili toed out of his boots. Luna pushed Kili's pants down over his ass and his thighs, his long and thick length bursting out from their confines and just the feeling of his length grazing the inside of her thighs sent strong tingles of pleasure through her nether regions and made her moan, pushing her head back and bearing her throat to Kili, who bit the column of her throat and caused her to whimper in need of him inside of her. Kili licked at the cruel bite mark he left on her throat as he slipped one of his thick fingers inside of her. Luna mewled as Kili's finger pushed up inside of her to his knuckle, her eyes squeezing tightly shut, her legs tensing at the awkward burning pain streaking up her spine like a bolt of lightning.

“I'm sorry.” Kili frowned, hearing her weak cry of pain and pressed a tender kiss to her tense stomach below her naval in offer of apology of the pain he was causing her. “I'll make it go away very soon, I promise you.” he told her, working his index finger carefully in and out of her.

“You best or I will break off each finger you are using for this with my own bare hands.” Luna warned in a pain strained voice.

Kili smiled, laughing ever so slightly. He took a hold of one of Luna's legs with his free hand and hooked it over his shoulder and leaned forward, changing the angle in which his finger went into her, making it go deeper. Luna shuttered, but in pleasure this time, the pain subsiding, her eyes fluttered and she let out a slow shallow breath, lulling her head to the side. Kili smiled, watching the pleasure he was bringing her. But his smile faded as he slipped a second thick finger into her. Luna bit down hard on her bottom lip to hold back a cry of pain, nearly drawing blood, and gripped Kili's shoulder in a vise like grip, making him groan as her nails dug into his skin. He turned his head, kissing the knee of her leg that was draped over his shoulder in another silent apology for the pain blooming in her from his large fingers. Luna panted heavily in need and in pain, her hand kneading Kili's shoulder in frustration and digging her nails deeper into his shoulder each time, Kili knew he was going to have nail shaped bruises on his shoulder for a while, but didn't honestly care.

Slipping his fingers out of her and letting her leg drop from his shoulder, Kili grabbed the back of her knees and pulled her completely beneath him, kissing her deeply as he took himself in one hand and guided his tip to her entrance. Luna whimpered, closing her eyes heavily and relaxed beneath the Dwarf Prince as he pressed up inside of her. Kili pressed himself to her, leaving not a centimeter of space anywhere between them as he started to work his hips deep and short inside of her. Luna pressed her thighs tight against Kili's sides, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and burying her face into his neck and shoulder.

“Shh.” Kili hushed her as she mewled loudly in his ear as he snapped his hips forward roughly once.

“What are you doing, Kili?” Luna moaned, frowning as Kili worked his hips and rubbed his body all over hers.

“Making you smell like me.” Kili panted.

Luna frowned at him. “Is that some Dwarf thing?” she asked him.

“No, I just want you to smell like me, so from now on when you smell yourself, you have to think about me.” He told her, his movements becoming jerky as he lost control nearing his release.

“Sentimental bastard.” Luna moaned and panted, locking her legs around Kili's waist, pushing up again him and squeezing his shoulders.

Kili muffled his moans into Luna's shoulder as he released his load deep with in her. Luna's eyes rolled back behind her closed eyelids as she pressed her cheek to Kili's hair, her own strong and sedating release washing over her. Kili's body went limp, but he supported most of his weight on his knees so he didn't keep Luna from catching her heavy breathing. Luna finally got her breathing settled, her fingertips lightly gliding up and down Kili's strong tense spine, coaxing the muscles there and Kili to relax enough to let him catch his own breath. Kili lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Luna's lips as he pulled himself from inside her body, making her gasp against his lips at the sensation of him slipping out of her pleasure sensitive area went through her. Kili moved, laying on his back beside her, slipping and threading his fingers into hers at their sides.

“I'm sorry.” he whispered.

Luna frowned up at the holey roof and turned her head to the side to look at Kili, who was staring up that the roof. “Sorry for what?” she asked.

“Rubbing myself all over you like that. That was weird and my smell isn't something someone would want on them.” he answered, frowning hard up at the roof.

Luna rolled onto her side, facing Kili, their hands still linked between them. “I love how you smell, Kili, and I mind not of smelling like you.” she whispered to him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Do you mean that?” Kili asked, putting his arm around her shoulders and stroked her hair.

“Yes.” She nodded, yawning, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kili smiled down at her, grabbing the wool blanket with his free hand, covering them up and hugging her close to his side. He could smell his scent mingled with hers and it made him happy. Kissing her hair, Kili let sleep claim him into a blissful dream.

*

Luna jerked awake from something touching her foot. Snapping her head up, she looked for the source and came to face Thorin Oakenshield, who looked beyond pissed. He dropped her clothing and boots at her feet softly, but the point of his frustration was clear in the act.

“Get dressed and meet me outside.” Thorin growled, turning on his heels and going back down stairs.

Luna's expression was stone hard, but her heart was pounding like a war drum, until Thorin was out of sight and sound. She pressed her hand to her heart trying to calm it and had a sick feeling to her stomach. She had known before being intimate with Kili she shouldn't fall asleep with him, that they should do it, maybe cuddle with him until he falls asleep and slipped away back downstairs with the others to sleep, so nothing was suspicious. But she had been so tired and sated from the love making she was out before Kili was and before she could leave back downstairs. Looking out the window at the crescent moon, that was only a bit higher than it was when they had started, told Luna that it had been about two hours since they had fallen asleep. Kili groaned, shifting and wrapping his arm around the back of her waist, his hand gently kneading her hip. Luna's eyes drifted shut and her body slumped at the heavenly little massage. But she snapped out of it, realizing Thorin was waiting and if he waited any longer, he was liable to come back up, drag both of them out butt naked and wake the entire company to scold them in front of the others and she didn't want Kili to get embarrassed or teased over it.

Getting dressed and stopping a second to look down at Kili sleeping so peaceful, to take a mental image to look back on the moment in the future with, she snuck downstairs and out the door, finding Thorin standing a yard away, staring up at the moon with crossed arms, his expression hadn't change in the slightest. Luna slowed her steps coming closer to the King under the mountain, who turned to her.

“You've done a wrong thing.” Thorin said, hate lined his voice.

“How do you think that?” Luna asked, her expression matching Thorin's, she wasn't going to let him intimated her. She didn't fear the Dwarf King one bit. “It was consensual on both Kili's and I's side and he actually started it.”

“And you encouraged it by not denying him!” Thorin snapped, venomously.

“I warded off your nephew for days, Thorin!” Luna barked back. 

“And you should have continued to do so, Elf!”

That was the line in the sand, Luna's anger sky rocketed passed the moon and she stepped much closer to the King. “I am no Elf, Thorin Oakenshield! Do not let my pointed ears deceive you. I am no Elf, my ears are only thing Elf looking of me.” she growled in a low voice.

“Then what are you.” Thorin growled back.

Hurt flashed in Luna's angry expression and it took Thorin off guard, he hadn't seen any type of hurt in her since they met, two weeks before, and this pain looked deep, very deep within her.

“I am nothing now. I haven't been anything in a very long time, but a wanderer of Middle Earth and it's lands.” she whispered, looking down and stepping away from him.

“We are all something.” Thorin replied in a softer tone.

Luna shook her head, turning her back to him and looking up at the stars. “Not me. What I was, was long ago and has since left this world, leaving me alone behind it.”

Thorin didn't know what to say for a long time after that, he just stood there, lost in his own thoughts before he returned to what they had began the conversation with.

“I don't want you to engage Kili's advances again.” He told her, firmly.

“Not too worry, Thorin. It was a one time thing and I'm leaving just after first light.” she answered over her shoulder.

“Why?” Anger came back to Thorin, he didn't rightly trust or like the other, but she was one of the best fighters in the company and the luck they were having with Orcs, Wargs, Goblins and others, her skill and weapons came in handy.

“There is something I must do, that is important to me as your quest is to you.” Luna told him. “But it will not be the last of me you see, that I promise. I just don't know when that will be.”

Thorin nodded, “Then I wish you the luck and speed.”

“You as well.”

“I will be returning back to sleep.” Thorin told her and headed back inside.

Luna stayed put for a while longer before going back inside herself. She took the chair she had been sitting in at the start of the night and placed it in the farthest corner and sat down, tipping it back against the wall on two legs, wrapping her cloak around herself tightly to stay out the cold and fell asleep with conflicting thoughts.

*

“Where's Luna?” Kili asked coming down the stairs, all dressed.

“She's saddling up her horse, right now.” Bofur answered, over his bowl of breakfast.

Kili frowned, confused heading out to where the ponies were wrangle, not aware of his Uncle's eyes following him out. Kili found Luna tightening the strap of her horse's saddle and he grabbed her by the elbow, turning her to look at him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his face was confused with a mix of hurt from waking up to her gone without a trace. “Why are you saddling up?”

“I'm leaving.” Luna told him, pulling her elbow free and returning to her task.

Kili moved closer to her, opening his mouth to say something more, but paused to sniff her. She didn't smell like him any more, she had bathed at some point and washed the scent of him away that she said she loved so much, Kili's heart and stomach wrenched.

“You washed?” He whispered, wounded.

“Yes.” Luna answered, going to the other side of her horse to strap that side up.

“But you said you loved smelling like me.” Kili protested, staying where he was, his head swimming from rejection so much, if he moved he wasn't sure he'd stay standing.

Luna paused in her task, taking advantage of him not being able to see her face to squeeze her eyes shut, then turn her expression to cold and hateful, telling herself it was for his own good.

“I lied to you.” She sneered, pulling herself up into her saddle. “Be a damn fool to want to smell like you do, I'd rather smell like a month old dead Orc.”

Kili's face twisted hearing her hateful and heartless words, he felt like he was going to throw up then and there. “You don't mean that.” he whispered.

“I do.” Luna growled. “Last night was nothing but a lie for me to keep warm, I would have done it if it was someone else in the company and it just happened to be you.” she spewed the crushing insult.

Kili stumbled back and Luna took advantage of that, to spur her horse and ride off, her own heart broken and hot tears clouding her vision as she rode out of sight of the Dwarf Prince. Kili stood there, his own tears falling as he watched her, unaware of her hurt and pain, as she vanished from his line of sight.

“Kee?” Fili's voice called to his brother, seeing his expression and tears. “Kili, what happened?”

“It was all a lie, a dream.” Kili whispered. “It was a dream to think she could love me.”


End file.
